masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
War Assets/Turian
The threat of turian firepower once kept entire armies in check. Now the Hierarchy's vast fleets and numerous soldiers are needed to win the largest war in galactic history. Turian 79th Flotilla Requires: The scanning of Pheiros, Gemmae, Apien Crest The turian 79th Flotilla distinguished itself during the Krogan Rebellions when they clashed with krogan warships above Digeris. The 79th sacrificed themselves in great numbers to bring down krogan vessels attacking the colony. Centuries later, the flotilla continues to rely on speed and stealth to harass the enemy. They run interference, divert fire, and make bombing runs on enemy ground units until antiair defenses manage to target them. Turian Sixth Fleet Requires: Complete Priority: The Citadel II The turian navy has the most dreadnoughts of any known species in the Milky Way. The Turian Hierarchy limited production of these ships only because the Treaty of Farixen strictly controls the number of dreadnoughts, due to their destructive capabilities. The turian Sixth Fleet is technically classified as a peacekeeping fleet. Before the Reapers, it was chiefly used to patrol the space around the Citadel. Now it's ready to fly to areas trying to fight off the invasion. UPDATED (If Citadel: Cerberus Turian Poison mission is completed) Commander Shepard recovered a neurotoxin formula from a Cerberus lab, using it to make an antidote for a poisoned turian general. UPDATED (If choosing Volus Bombing Fleet instead of saving the colony in Citadel: Volus Ambassador) When Cerberus attacked the turian colony on Aephus, the Sixth Fleet flew in to reclaim the planet. They succeeded, but lost several ships in the attempt. Turian 43rd Marine Division Requires: Complete Priority: Tuchanka The turian 43rd Marine Division was founded during the ancient Unification Wars that rocked Palaven over two thousand years ago. The 43rd maintains relations with other Council races, running joint training exercises with asari, salarian, and more recently, Alliance military forces. Knowing how their allies fight has become an asset, as the 43rd's troops have the discipline and experience to integrate into any army, on any battlefield. Turian Seventh Fleet Requires: Complete Priority: Tuchanka The turian Seventh Fleet was assigned the privilege and burden of guarding the Crucible during the weapon's construction and deployment. The fleet flies constant surveillance around the massive device, coordinating with Alliance security patrols and VI-run counter-intelligence programs. The Seventh Fleet knows what it would cost the galaxy if the Reapers breached their defenses: every vessel's captain is prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice if it ensures the Crucible's safety. UPDATED (If Citadel: Medi-Gel Sabotage mission is completed) Crates of dextro-amino acid medi-gel have been shipped out to the turian Seventh Fleet. This resupply will help turian medics treat potentially fatal wounds. UPDATED (If Apien Crest: Banner of the First Regiment mission is completed) Recovering the legendary Banner of the First Regiment lifted the spirits of overworked turian forces. UPDATED (Using a Renegade option during an interview with Allers after Priority: Tuchanka) Commander Shepard's interview with Diana Allers emphasized Krogan reliance on turian support to win the war, which boosted the morale of Palaven's forces. Turian Blackwatch Requires: The completion of Tuchanka: Bomb mission A team of exceptionally skilled Special Ops soldiers, Blackwatch is sent on missions that threaten the safety of Palaven itself. It was pulled from the homeworld by order of Primarch Adrien Victus, who wanted to mobilize this elite force in less hopeless situations across the galaxy. The majority of Blackwatch's operations are classified, although it's generally accepted that they have the highest success rate of any turian unit in history. There are rumors that Saren Arterius was part of Blackwatch before becoming a Spectre, although--given his youth when he joined the turian army--it seems highly unlikely. Turian Engineering Corps Requires: Complete Priority: Tuchanka In a society where the military is synonymous with the government, the Turian Engineering Corps is responsible for everything from maintaining sidewalks to creating spaceports. Their fame spread beyond Palaven after they helped repair the damage done to the Citadel by Sovereign in record time. TEC engineers view the Crucible as the greatest challenge of their career, and have sped up the building process with their expertise and equipment. Turian Spec Ops Team Requires: The scanning of Pinnacle Station, Phoenix, Argos Rho Guard Captain Vidinos heads a special operatives team that distinguished itself in the War on Taetrus, tracking down turian separatist leaders opposing the Hierarchy. During the war, the separatists rammed a ship traveling at FTL-speeds into the heart of Taetrus's capital. Vidinos's unit experienced their worst fighting in the Diluvian Wildlands, unwelcoming marshes with a population deeply sympathetic to the separatist cause. Dextro Rations Requires: Mass Effect 3: Leviathan, scanning of Triginta Petra, Lenal, Sigurd's Cradle. When they were struck by the Reapers, the agribusinesses of Triginta Petra had a surplus of both plant- and animal-based food products for dextro-amino-acid-based sapients. Both turian troops, who favor a meat-heavy diet, and the quarians, who are typically vegan, show a marked preference for these recovered rations, suggesting that although they were wiped out by enemy forces, the Petrans had pretty good taste. Serving Petran food to a unit about to go into combat can restore a little morale and dignity to an otherwise demoralized squad. es:Recursos bélicos/Turianos fr:Force militaire/Turien ru:Военные ресурсы/Турианцы uk:Військові ресурси/Туріанці Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Turians Turian